Prank'd
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. LoverofZacEfron and myself pull strange pranks on the HSM gang. 1:Sharpay, 2:Chad,3:Ryan,4:Kelsi, 5:Jason, 6:Taylor,7:Coach Bolton,8:Zeke,9:Ms. Darbus, 10:Gabriella, 11:Troy.
1. Sharpay

ECL: Hi everybody! This isExtreme-Carebear-Lover and my partner, LoverofZacEfron!

Loze: Hi peoples!

ECL: We're going to pull pranks on the entire HSM group! First up is Sharpay!

Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical, but there are very good reasons behind that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prank 1: Sharpay**

Sharpay Evans was looking in one of her many mirrors when suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Sharpay. You're interrupting my mirror time, so what do you want?" Sharpay asked nastily.

"We're sorry to tell you this, but your grandfather has passed away. Is there a Ryan Evans there?" the doctor asked.

"No, but why would you want him when I'm the perfect one?" she asked rudely.

"It's regarding your grandfather's will. He left everything to Ryan." the doctor said.

"What! Are you serious?" Sharpay was stunned.

"I'm quite serious, ma'am. He did leave you a quarter, though." the doctor said.

"I can't believe this! My grandfather was rich! How dare he do this to me! I'm getting a lawyer!" Sharpay yelled into the phone. Then, she hung up. Around an hour later, Ryan came home.

"Hey, sis. You look mad. What happened? Did you break another mirror?" Ryan joked.

"Shut up, Ryan! Our grandfather just died!" Sharpay said, obviously still ticked off.

"Well, that's strange. I was just there an hour ago." Ryan said.

"What!" Sharpay said.

"What was the doctor's name?" Ryan asked her.

"I don't know. I'll call back." Sharpay grabbed the phone and called the hospital.

"Hello?" one of the nurses answered.

"Hello, someone called me earlier and told me that my grandfather passed away. Do you know who it was?" Sharpay asked nicely. (is that even possible?)

"What was your grandfather's name?" the nurse asked.

"Richard Evans." Sharpay answered.

"Oh, yes. Dr. Pink said she would take care of calling you." the nurse said.

"May I speak to her?" Sharpay asked.

"Call back in an hour, because she's on her lunch break." the nurse said.

"I demand to speak to her!" Sharpay ordered.

"I'm sorry, but you can't." the nurse said.

"Fine then!" Sharpay hung up. She called back an hour later. "Hello, this is Sharpay Evans. I need to speak to Dr. Pink."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Her shift is over. Call back tomorrow." the same nurse said.

"How does this keep happening to me?" Sharpay screamed, "My grandfather is not dead!" she hung up for the third time that day. About five minutes later, the phone rang again.

"Who is it now?" Sharpay said into the phone.

"This is your grandfather, and how dare you talk to me like that! You should respect your elders! You'll regret treating me like that when I die!" her grandfather barked.

"Pappy! You're alive!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"Of course I'm alive! Why wouldn't I be?" her grandfather said.

"Some doctor told me you were dead." Sharpay said, "She also said that you were leaving all your money to Ryan."

"How did they get a hold of my will? My real will clearly states that everything be left to Ryan." her grandfather said.

"What! So it's true? I thought you loved me! I'm perfect!" Sharpay said.

"I do love you. I just love Ryan more." her grandfather said.

"Why does this keep happening to me? I'm perfect! I'm calling my lawyers!" Sharpay hung up yet again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ECL: So, how did you like it? In case you were wondering, I was Dr. Pink, and LoverofZacEfron was the nurse.

LOZE:If you didn' like it, write your own!

ECL: Don't give them any ideas! Anyways, R&R!


	2. Chad

ECL: Hey peoples! Welcome to the second edition of Prank'd! Sorry for not updating sooner, but with school going back in, we've been very busy.

LOZE: Yea, very busy.

ECL: Speak for yourself. I just started high school. Yay freshman!

LOZE: Anyways, our second victim is Mr. Funny-haired basketball man, Chad Danforth! Yay him!

ECL: He should feel so privileged.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chad**

One day, Chad decided to go to the mall to get Taylor a birthday present. Her birthday was in one week, and he'd been putting it off for months. After looking through just about every store, he realized that everything was out of his price range, way out of his price range. He decided that he would just hit the Dollar Store on his way home. He then went to get something to eat at the food court.

"Hey, you there. Would you mind trying our new drink? It tastes really good." some "girl" asked Chad.

"Sure." he tried it, but just as he was about to say something else, the "girl" was gone. "That was weird." Chad said to no one in particular. Around half an hour later, Chad was walking to the Dollar Store, when suddenly, he passed out. Two people dressed in all black from head to toe came out and tied up Chad. They dragged him into an alley. The one person pulled out an electric razor and two pairs of scissors. The two began to cut his hair. Then, one of them grabbed the razor and shaved one side of his head. Then, they gave it to the other person, who shaved the other side, leaving a stripe going down the middle for a Mohawk, which was almost untouched, it was now evened out though. He looked like a younger version of Mr. T. They untied him and removed their black masks to reveal the two insane authoresses of the story! They ran off and left Chad lying there. About two hours later, he woke up.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Chad asked, thinking that someone would actually answer him. When he didn't get an answer, he started walking again. Since he was in the neighborhood, he decided to go visit Troy, forgetting all about The Dollar Store.

"What happened to you? You look like Mr. T." Troy told him once he got to his house.

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked him.

"Look here." Troy directed him over to a mirror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Chad screamed so loudly that Pluto, correction, the Plutons could hear him, and they started to break even more. He ran all the way back to his house screaming like a maniac.

"I'd say he took that pretty well." Troy said sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ECL: Ta ta ta ta!

LOZE: Ignore her.

ECL: Hey! How rude!

LOZE: Anyways, thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter, and this chapter. It's greatly appreciated! Our next victim is Ryan!

ECL: Speaking of Prank'd, did you know that that hottie John Cena will be in an upcoming episode of Punk'd?

LOZE: For the millionth time, yes!

ECL: Just checking. Anywho, thanks for reading!


	3. Ryan

ECL: We're back!

LOZE: Did you miss us?

Audience: NO!

ECL & LOZE: Well too bad!

(Audience starts to throw things such as squash, tomatoes, couches, chairs, their mothers, etc.)

LOZE: We didn't mean it, I swear!

ECL: Oh look! A piece of chocolate!

LOZE: Well, as announced earlier, our next victim is Ryan!

ECL: We would've done him last chapter, but we wanted to take a break from the Evans twins for a chapter.

Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be on here if we owned HSM?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryan**

Ryan was up in his room watching a TV show on the history of hats. During a commercial break, his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Ryan answered. He was a little annoyed that someone would call at a time like this.

"Hello. If you would like a million free hats, press one." the female recording said.

"Of course!" Ryan said excitedly. He pressed one.

"If your straight, press one. If your gay, press two."

"Why would they want to know that?" Ryan wondered, but pressed one anyways.

"You pressed two. EW! You're gay! That's disgusting! Get a life!" the voice said and "supposedly" hung up.

"But I pressed one! I want my hats!" Ryan yelled, and mad a hissy fit like a two year old.

"What's your problem?" Sharpay asked him as she walked into his room. She was still angry over the whole grandfather deal.

"Some strange lady called me and told me to press one for one million free hats. I did that, then she told me to press one if I'm straight and two if I were gay. I pressed one again, but she got all mad and told me that I'm gay and then she hung up!" Ryan explained to her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure our 'ever-loving' grandfather will buy you a million hats." Sharpay said snobbishly.

"This phone will self-destruct in 3...2...1..." BOOM! The phone blew up. Actually, the phone isn't the only thing that blew up. The entire house blew up!

"NO! Not my hats! They were my children! No, Ryan Jr., not you!" Ryan cried and went to a pile of ash that used to be Ryan Jr.

"Give me a break, Ryan!" Sharpay yelled.

"I named one after you, too. It was the ugliest hat in my collection." Ryan told her plainly. This caused Sharpay to walk over to him and whack him in the back of the head.

"Get over your stupid hats! What about my mirrors? Now I can't admire myself anymore!" Sharpay yelled angrily.

"What in the world happened here? I leave the house for three hours and I come back to a totally destroyed house! To make matters worse, you two aren't even acknowledging the fact that we have nowhere to live!" Mrs. Evans said when she pulled in a few seconds later.

"It's his fault! He's the one who wanted a million free hats!" Sharpay told her mother.

"Likely story, Sharpay. Everyone knows there's no such thing as free hats." their mother said.

"She's lying! I'm not stupid enough to fall for something like that." Ryan lied.

"Is it everybody hates Sharpay day today or something?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes." Ryan and Mrs. Evans answered.

"I guess we should get an apartment." Ryan said a few minutes later.

"How? We don't have any money. All our money was in a safe in our room." Mrs. Evans said. She anticipated what would happen next, so she handed Ryan some earplugs. As expected, Sharpay blew. She screamed so loud that you could hear her over the still screaming Chad.

"What? We decided it would be easier than a savings account." Mrs. Evans said once Sharpay ran out of hot air (like that's possible).

"I know! Grandpa can move us in!" Ryan suggested.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ECL: And that's a rap! So, do they move in with their grandfather?

LOZE: Find out eventually!

ECL: When the pranks are done, we'll do a follow-up chapter based on the aftermath of our handy work.

LOZE: Wow, I didn't know you knew so many big words.

ECL: Shut up! Anywho, thanks for reading and/or reviewing!


	4. Kelsi

ECL: Hi peoples! I will be temporarily alone for this chapter, since my "partner in crime" lost her internet service, but I think I can manage. The next victim is Kelsi!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelsi

Kelsi had been saving her money towards a really expensive piano. Now she had enough money, so she was headed to the music store. The piano cost $10,000(this probably isn't a correct price, but for this story it is, so if I'm wrong, oh well)

"I would like to buy this piano." Kelsi said and pointed to the one she wanted.

"Ok. Just so you know, you have to assemble it yourself." the cashier told her.

"Ok." Kelsi said. (this is just for laughs, but I doubt in real life you have to put them together, I don't know) Kelsi gave her the money, and the lady gave her the box. Kelsi took it home, and opened the huge box. (the box was about 5' tall, and 2'6" wide. Imagine Kelsi taking that home, lol) When she opened it, she got another box.

"Ok, then." Kelsi said to herself. She opened that box up, only to reveal yet another box. She opened that box, only to find yet another box. Frustration began to set in as she came across yet another box. This went on for another twenty boxes or so. She finally came across something that wasn't a box. Instead, it was a mouse-sized piano that you had to put together yourself.

"What is this?" Kelsi asked herself. She put everything back in the box, and took it back to the store.

"I would like to get a refund on this." Kelsi told the cashier.

"Ok." the lady said and took Kelsi box and handed her an equally large box. Kelsi took it home, and started pulling out boxes again. She finally found something that wasn't a box. Instead, it was a brick. Now Kelsi was mad. She went back to the store to exchange it one more time.

"We're sorry, but we can't exchange something more than once." the lady said when Kelsi asked to exchange it again.

"Why not?" Kelsi asked her.

"Store policy." the lady answered. Kelsi went back home with her brick, defeated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked this one. It was shorter than usual, but hopefully you liked it. I should have LOZE back for the next one. Next chapter will probably be either Zeke, Taylor, or Jason. We're trying to save Troy and Gabriella for second to last and last. We also plan on throwing in Ms. Darbus and Coach Bolton as well. Thanks for R&Ring!


	5. Jason

LOZE: I'm back! Did you miss me?

ZEAJCL: Nobody missed you.

LOZE: What happened to ECL?

ZEAJCL: It's me! I changed my penname cause I was bored!

LOZE: Well, aren't we a little on the grouchy side today…

ZEAJCL: Yea, yea… Whatever. Let's just get the chapter underway.

Disclaimer: We don't own squat…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Jason**

Late one night, while Jason was sleeping, a couple of people came up to his house, and dog napped his dog, Tramp, and replaced him with one that was identical, only difference was, was that it was female, and pregnant. The dog looked like it could go into labor at any moment. The next morning, Jason walked outside and noticed something different about Tramp.

"Hey, Tramp, what's up?" Jason asked the dog, who immediately started barking.

"What's wrong?" now Jason was confused. He decided to just leave him alone for a while. Around two hours later, he walked outside, and noticed there were puppies surrounding Tramp!

"Tramp, you're a girl? I never knew!" Jason said to the dog, who started barking at being called Tramp again.

"I guess I should change your name, huh? But why didn't you tell me you were a girl? I could've sworn you were a boy when I bought you! Either the pet store lied to me, or you had a sex change! I'm going to the pet store!" and with that, he took the dog and left.

"Hi, I bought a dog around two weeks ago, and I was wondering if you could tell me the sex of it." Jason told one of the workers.

"Sure, what's the breed?" the lady asked him.

"Grey hound." he answered. The lady went behind the counter, and pulled out some papers.

"Is this it?" she asked him.

"Yea." he answered.

"Male." she said.

"Ok, then how was 'he' able to get pregnant?" Jason asked.

"Sex change maybe?" the lady said.

"A sex change? Weren't you happy being a guy?" Jason asked Tramp once they got home. Tramp didn't respond.

"Now, what are we going to do with the puppies?" Jason asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I know! Kelsi said that she always wanted a puppy! I'll ask her!" Jason put the puppies (there were 5) in a box and headed for Kelsi's house.

"Hey, Kelsi, want a puppy?" Jason asked her.

"Not now, Jason. I'm too depressed." Kelsi said and slammed the door shut.

"Ok. Next I'll try Gabriella!" Jason said and headed towards Gabriella's house.

"Hey, Gabriella, want a puppy?" Jason asked her.

"Sure!" Gabriella said and took one of them from the box. "Thanks, Jason."

"Now, who else do you think would want one?" he asked her.

"Why don't you try Taylor?" she suggested.

"Ok!" Jason said and left for Taylor's.

"Hey, Taylor, want a puppy?" Jason asked her.

"I'm allergic to dogs." Taylor said, "Why don't you ask Chad?"

"Ok!" so Jason then left for Chad's.

"Hey, Chad, want a puppy?" he asked him, but the noticed Chad's hair.

"Chad, your hair--" Jason started.

"Dude, I know." No, I don't want a dog." Chad said and shut the door.

"I guess I'll ask Troy then." Jason said to the door.

"Hey, Troy, want a puppy?" Jason asked him.

"No." Troy answered and shut the door.

"Well, now who?" Jason asked himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZEAJCL: Well, that was our latest victim.

LOZE: Did you like it?

ZEAJCL: We've figured out the rest of the lineup for our victims. Next chapter is Taylor, then Ms. Darbus, then Zeke, then Coach Bolton, then Gabriella, and last but not least, Troy!

LOZE: I think we've saved the best for last.

ZEAJCL: Yea.

LOZE: We have a surprise for those of you who is enjoying this story so far, but we're not telling you yet.

ZEAJCL: We'll tell you…eventually!

LOZE: I know, we're mean.

ZEAJCL: Thanks for R&Ring!


	6. Taylor

ZEAJCL: Hey peeps!

LOZE: We're ba-ack!

Disclaimer: If you're really wondering if we own High School Musical or our 'special guests', well we do… not.

**Warning to all extreme Taylor fans: Stop reading this while you still can! We repeat, stop reading while you still can!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For her birthday, Taylor's parents bought her a ticket to see The Oprah Winfrey Show, so now, here she was, sitting in the audience, waiting for Oprah. Then, a guy came from the back and started talking.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm sorry to inform you that Oprah won't be able to come. While in San Francisco, she was hit by a car, and is currently in the hospital." the guy announced. There were a lot of angry people in the audience now, who were starting to chant "We Want Oprah!".

"But, we did manage to find a replacement." the man told them, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Barney the Dinosaur!" he announced a little too excitedly. At that, everybody got up and ran to the doors, as if there was a fire, including Taylor, but she was the only one who didn't make it out, for they locked the door in her face.

"Am I being Punk'd or something?" Taylor asked no one in particular.

"Close." some random person who had locked the door answered.

"This is not good!" Taylor said as she tried to get away by running to another room, but ran into something, something big and purple…

"Hi, Taylor! Happy birthday! Who wants a hug?" the dinosaur said a little too enthusiastically.

"How do you know my name? How do you know it was my birthday? And, nobody wants a hug!" Taylor yelled.

"Sounds like someone could use a nap, and a hug!" Barney y told her and tried to hug her.

"Get away from me, you big, fat, ugly dinosaur!" Taylor yelled angrily and slapped him.

"That wasn't very nice, Taylor, now say you're sorry." Baby-Bop suddenly appeared and told her.

"I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming! Come on, wake up!" Taylor kept saying over and over again.

"Why you little brat! I'm going to get you!" Barney said in an un-Barney like voice. Barney and Baby-Bop's eyes suddenly turned an evil red color. They then started chasing her around the room.

"This is not happening!" Taylor screamed while running as fast as she could. She saw that one of the empty seats had a smoke bomb on it that someone had left. "Perfect!" she said and quickly grabbed it. Once Barney and Baby Bop had caught up to her, she threw it into the air, but she forgot to get out of the way. So now all three of them were coughing from the smoke. Taylor suddenly felt someone grab her arms, and something else grab her legs…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ZEAJCL: Just so you know, you'll find out what happens to Taylor in the epilogue.

LOZE: Yea, we just needed a really good reason for why you should read it. Also, don't blame me for this chapter. This was all her idea, not mine.

ZEAJCL: Yea, I got extremely bored while watching a science movie, so I came up with this chapter, as well as our Coach Bolton chapter, which is worse yet on the insanity scale.

LOZE: Definitly!

ZEAJCL: Like we mentioned last chapter, we have a very special surprise. LOZE, would you do the honors?

LOZE: How does this sound: Prank'd 2: Couples Edition?

ZEAJCL: And, it won't just be couples either.

LOZE: Relationships will be tested, friendships will be tested, even the people that hate each other (namely Coach Bolton/Ms. Darbus, and Gabriella/Sharpay) will even be tested!

ZEAJCL: You'll find out more about it at the end of our epilogue chapter, which won't be posted for a while, since we still have five people left to do.

LOZE: Thanks for R&Ring!


	7. Jack Bolton

LOZE: We decided to reverse our Ms. Darbus and Jack Bolton chapters, because _she_ was simply dying to get this out of her system.

ZEAJCL: (sticking her tongue out at LOZE)

LOZE: Real mature… and I thought you were the older one, who is supposed to set a good example for me...

ZEAJCL: I know, but any who, I wrote this chapter right after that last one, so this is as weird, if not weirder than that one.

Warning: There is some violence in this chapter, but it should make most people happy. Fans of Jack Bolton **_should not read this. _**You have been warned.

Disclaimer: We don't own HSM, nor our three celebrity guests.

* * *

Jack Bolton was headed down the hall in East High, which led to Principal Matsui's office. Mr. Matsui had called him to come there, but he never said why. Once there, he opened the door, and nearly fainted, for instead of finding Principal Matsui, he saw… 

"D-Donald Trump?" Jack stuttered, "Why are you here?"

"Principal Matsui went on a cruise, and so I'm taking his place for the next twenty years or so." Donald answered, "And, as my first order of business, **YOU'RE FIRED!**"

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm outlawing basketball, which means we have no need for a basketball coach." Donald told him.

"You can't just do that!" Jack said, "My son is the star player!"

"So?" Donald replied, "We're on a budget." This was obviously a lie.

"But you're a billionaire! How can the school be on a budget?"

"Because the key thing is, is that _I'm_ a billionaire, not the school, now get out of my sight!"

"That's it!" Jack jumped across the table, and everything seemed to be going in slow-mo for a moment for Jack, while Donald pressed a big, red, easy button on the floor, and in comes, not security, but… The Rock and Hulk Hogan?

Everything changed back to normal motion, and The Rock grabbed Jack right before he hit Donald. He then shoved him towards Hulk, who kicked him in the face, forcing him to fall on impact. The Rock picked him up, and nailed him with a Rock Bottom. Hulk then ran towards him, and finished him off with a running leg drop.

"What'cha gonna do brother, when Donald Trump's security team comes after you?!" Hulk said.

"Well, guys, good job." Donald said, "Here's your reward." he handed them each a check.

"Five dollars?" The Rock said puzzled, "This guy's only worth maybe five cents at the most."

"True, but I was feeling generous." Donald replied.

"So, what should we do with him?" Hulk asked.

"Lock him up. Throw him in jail."

* * *

LOZE: Once again, this chapter was not my fault. It was written entirely by wrestling-obsessed maniac, otherwise know as ZEAJCL. 

ZEAJCL: Yea, whatever. The faster you review, the faster we update!

LOZE: Sure, change the subject. I see how you are.

ZEAJCL: You had better stop, before I lay the Smackdown! on you!

LOZE: Well, we should go, before ZEAJCL does something she may not regret, so thanks for R&Ring!


	8. Zeke

ZEAJCL: Ok, we're back, and we brought the next chapter to Prank'd with us!

LOZE: We are so sorry it took us this long to update, but we had some problems trying to come up with a good one for Zeke.

ZEAJCL: But we did come up with good ones for Ms. Darbus, Gabriella, and Troy, so we'll try to get them up asap!

Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical, but if we did, we would have turned it into a TV show by now (that would be awesome if they did though)

-----------------------------------

Zeke was baking cookies, while watching the cooking channel. Paula Dean was making some strange concoction at the time. Zeke groaned as it cut to commercial.

"Are you tired of your friends overshadowing you?" a person on the commercial asked.

"Yes." Zeke answered the TV, thinking about how Troy and Chad, especially Troy, always got all the glory.

"Are you tired of getting the short end of the stick?"

"Yes." Zeke answered again, thinking about how Sharpay only liked him because he cooks for her.

"Are you tired of people walking all over you?"

"Yes!" Zeke answered, remembering how practically everyone walked on top of him, and had used him at least once in the past.

"Are you tired of being a total loser?"

"YES!" Zeke answered loudly, but then it hit him as to what the question was, "Um, I mean… I'm not a loser!"

"Yea, whatever, and your cookies aren't on fire, either."

"Huh?" Zeke was obviously confused now, but then he smelled smoke, and realized that the creepy guy on TV was right. He quickly turned the stove off, pulled his now burnt cookies out after a few seconds. "That was close. Wouldn't want to burn the house down, now would we?"

"Not so fast. This message will self destruct in 5...4...3...2...1...!" with that, the TV and house blew to smithereens.

"NO!" Zeke screamed, "Now I'll never get to finish watching Paula Dean! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

----------------------------------------

ZEAJCL: Ok, we know that that was fairly short, but you should "enjoy" the last four chapters, trust me.

LOZE: Like anyone here trusts you…

ZEAJCL: You need to shut up…

LOZE: She wants to kill Troy!

ZEAJCL: Why would I plan to kill Troy? If I kill Troy, then I won't have the pleasure of tormenting him, now would I?

LOZE: True…

ZEAJCL: Well, we've done wasted enough of your time, so I think we're done now…


	9. Ms Darbus

ZEAJCL: Well, sorry again for the long wait, but we were a bit busy.

LOZE: No, we were just being lazy, that's all.

ZEAJCL: Yea, that too.

LOZE: Well, without further ado, introducing our latest victim, Ms. Darbus!

Disclaimer: We have never owned HSM in the past, but we're looking forward to in the future...

* * *

Ms. Darbus was sitting on her couch watching "Singing In The Rain", which was her all-time favorite musical. There was a knock on the door, and so she reluctantly got up to get it.

"Must I always be interrupted? If they were my students, I'd give them detention!" she said and opened the door.

"Hi, you must be Miriam Darbus, correct?" there were three guys in white suits at her door.

"Um, yes, how may I help you?" she asked them.

"Yep, she's the one." one of them said, and they all put on gas masks.

"What's going on?" she asked confused, as they all grabbed her, and started pushing her into a white van. You couldn't see from that side, but the other side mentioned a mental hospital. "Unhand me!"

"We must take you in for observation one guy said. She stopped moving, and they couldn't get her to move.

"What in the world are you talking about?" she asked angrily, for these crazy people had not only interrupted her favorite movie, but now they were taking her away!

"Ma'am, one of your neighbors claims that your insane." one guy started.

"They say that you stole all of their High School Musical stuff." another continued.

"What in the world is High School Musical?" she asked annoyed, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"That's what they all say, ma'am." one said, "Now, are you going to come willingly, or will we have to use force?"

"I am not insane!" she denied, "I am perfectly sane!"

"Once again, that's what they all say, ma'am." one of them said, and pulled out a can containing sleeping gas.

"Don't you dare use that!" she warned them, "Or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll…" she couldn't come up with a good excuse, but then one came to her, "Or else I'll give you all detention!"

The three just gave each other odd looks, "She's worse off than we thought!"

"Quick! Spray it!" one guy said, as the one with the sleeping gas started spraying.

"I feel…sleepy…" she said, and fell to the ground, but unfortunately fell on one of the guys.

"Guys…a…little…help!" he said, obviously having trouble breathing.

They tried to lift her off of him, but it was impossible.

"I love you too…John Travolta." she said in her sleep, obviously thinking about Grease.

"I AM NOT JOHN TRAVOLTA!" he said, "Now get her off of me!"

After a little while, they eventually got her off of him, but as they did, she started talking again.

"Get away from my man, Olivia!" she said, "John is mine!"

"Correction, she's way worse than we thought!" one of them said, as they hoisted her into the back of the van, "Go ahead and put her in the straight jacket!"

They got the straight jacket on her, and then left to the mental institution…

* * *

ZEAJCL: We know what you're all thinking…

LOZE: And that's that ZEAJCL is on crack…

ZEAJCL (whispering to LOZE): Shhh…That's our little secret…

LOZE (giving ZEAJCL weird looks): Ok, then… Maybe ZEAJCL should join Ms. Darbus in the mental institution…

ZEAJCL: Yea, whatever… Hasta la vista amigos y amigas! (Translation: Until next time friends!)


	10. Gabriella

ZEAJCL: Well, we're back. Did you miss us?

LOZE: You know I highly doubt you did, but even if you didn't, here's the next chapter of our insanity!

Disclaimer: HSM is not ours…yet…

* * *

Gabriella had spent the last week playing with the puppy that Jason had given to her, but what she didn't know, was the puppy's evil intentions…

Gabriella was lying on her bed studying for the upcoming finals. Her puppy, which she had named Troy, after her boyfriend, was on the floor chasing its tail.

Gabriella laughed, and picked him up, and sat him on her bed, "Oh, Troy, you're so cute… Just like the guy I named you after!"

Gabriella's phone started ringing, so she grabbed it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Gabi, it's me, Kelsi." she said in a melancholy tone.

"Hey, Kels, what's up?" she asked. Troy (the puppy) had made his way to the other end of her bed, and had started licking her bare feet. Gabriella started laughing, "Troy…stop it! That tickles!"

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Kelsi said, thinking it was Troy the person, not knowing about Troy, the puppy.

"No, no!" she said in between laughing as Troy continued licking her feet, "Troy, not now!"

"Um, what are you and Troy doing?" Kelsi asked her curiously.

"Nothing, he just won't stop licking my feet!" she said, forgetting than she didn't know about her puppy named Troy.

"You guys are weird. I have to go…" Kelsi said and hung up, totally grossed out now.

Gabriella sat up, withdrawing her feet so Troy couldn't lick them, and put her slippers on, "Now let's see you try that again."

Gabriella stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving Troy on her bed, with all of her books. What she failed to see was an evil and demented girl hiding under her bed. The girl grabbed Troy and switched him with a robot that looked exactly like the dog, minus the fur.

"Hehe…World domination!" Troy, the robo-dog said, as his eyes suddenly turned an evil shade of red, indicating that he was indeed, a robot.

Troy started chewing and ripping apart her books with his teeth, turning everything in his path into small bits of paper.

When Gabriella came back, she was horrified by what she saw, "Troy, why did you do this? What have I ever done to you?"

"Get lost, toots. You're the only one in the way of me achieving WORLD DOMINATION!" Troy told her.

Gabriella's face turned pale, "Since when can you talk?"

"Obviously, you haven't been paying much attention!" Troy said, as her phone started ringing again.

Ignoring Troy, Gabriella picked up the phone, "Help!!! My dog is evil! HELP!!!"

"Gabriella! My house blew up, and you're whining about some stupid dog! How insensitive!"

"Sharpay?" she asked, and sat down on her computer chair, "What are you talking about?"

"Ryan got a call telling him to answer some questions for stupid free hats, and then the house blew up!" Sharpay complained.

Sharpay continued to rant on and on about her problems and in the mean time, Troy (the robo-dog) had transformed into an even bigger dog, picked up some rope in its mouth, and managed to strap Gabriella to the chair without her knowledge, since she was too busy trying to console Sharpay in her 'time of need'.

"HA HA! WORLD DOMINATION!!!" Troy shouted.

Gabriella looked down, and found herself tied to the chair. "Look, Sharpay, I have to go. Troy tied me to the chair."

Sharpay stopped her rant, and the confused look on her face was priceless, although Gabriella could not see it, "You guys are weird…"

"No! Not Troy my boyfriend, Troy my dog!" Gabriella explained.

Sharpay was even more confused by this, "How can a dog tie you up?"

"It's an EVIL dog!" Gabriella told her.

"Sounds like you have far worse problems than me, so bye!" with that, Sharpay hung up. '_Maybe they should've thrown her in the nut house with Darbus…'_

_

* * *

_

ZEAJCL: Poor Gabriella… Will she ever get away from the psycho dog?

LOZE: Or even away from the psycho authors?

ZEAJCL: Keep reading and you'll find out!

LOZE: Our next, and sadly our last victim, is none other than Mr. Lunk-head basketball Man, Troy Bolton.

ZEAJCL (grinning evilly): What chaos can we bestow on everyone's favorite HSM hottie?

LOZE: Once again, keep reading to find out! See ya next time on Prank'd!


	11. Troy

ZEAJCL: We're back, hehe.

LOZE: And, we brought with us our latest and last victim, none other than Troy Bolton!

ZEAJCL: After everything we've done to people so far, what could we possibly do to Troy that we haven't already done you ask? Well, you'll just have to keep reading, now won't you?

Disclaimer: HSM is not ours, but we can dream, can't we? Oh, and the insane 7-year-old Katie is technically not ours either, and we'll explain why afterwards.

* * *

Troy was outside shooting hoops and was making every shot, until… 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a young girl screamed out from behind a bush nearby, splitting Troy's eardrums.

"What was that?" Troy asked no one in particular.

"You-You're Troy Bolton!" the girl said excitedly.

"Um, yea, why?" Troy asked, wondering what was wrong with this girl.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!" The little girl screamed and ran up to him.

"Are you lost or something?" Troy asked her, hoping to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Not now because I found you!" she replied and hugged him, "I love you so much! And, we're getting married tomorrow! Isn't that exiting?"

"What-what?" Troy asked in shock, "I don't want to marry you! I don't even know you!"

The girl let go of him and looked up at him with teary eyes, "Y-you don't?"

Troy hated to see girls cry, no matter how annoying they were, "Please don't cry! What's your name anyways?"

The little girl sniffed, "Katie."

"Katie, do you know where your mom and dad are?" Troy asked her.

Katie sniffed again as she thought of the perfect lie, "I'm an orphan."

Troy was feeling a little sorry for Katie, so he got down on his knees so he was at eye level with her, "Hey, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Marry me." she answered simply, but before Troy could respond, she pressed her lips to his, catching him completely off guard.

Troy pushed her off and looked at her in disbelief, "How old are you?"

"Seven." she answered as if it were no big deal, "We kissed, so now we have to get married! How does tomorrow sound?"

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to marry some girl I don't even know!" Troy practically yelled.

"But you wanted to marry Gabriella the moment you laid eyes on her, so what's wrong with marrying me?" she pointed out.

"That's… different…" he replied, "Hey, how did you know I wanted to marry her?"

"I read your e-mail to Chad a while back." Katie replied shamelessly.

"How did you get into my e-mail account?" he asked her.

"I didn't get into yours, I got into Chad's." she corrected him.

"How did you get into his then?" Troy asked.

"Easy." she replied, "His password is password."

"You are one crazy little girl!" Troy told her, "There is no way I'm marrying you!"

"We'll see about that." Katie told him and smirked evilly, "May I see your phone for a minute?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to call the orphanage." she lied.

"Fine." he said and dug out his phone, '_Hopefully now she'll be out of my hair now.'_

"Thank you." she said politely as she grabbed his phone and dialed the number 911, but Troy did not see it.

Katie told the cops on the other end where she was, but Troy still thought she was talking to the orphanage and telling them where to pick her up and take her far away from him.

"Their on their way." Katie told him once she was finished on the phone.

'_Good.'_ Troy thought to himself, glad that she was leaving, but what he did not know was that they were not coming for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to marry me?" she asked again.

"I'm sure." he replied.

"Ok, you're loss." she told him.

Suddenly, the sound of sirens rang through the air, but Troy did not have a clue what was going on. Within seconds, cop cars had them surrounded.

"What's going on?" Troy asked confused.

"Arrest this man!" Katie yelled to the cops as they got out of their cars.

"What?!" Troy was definitely confused now.

"We have you surrounded! Put your hands in the air!" one guy yelled over a loud speaker.

"But what did I do?" Troy asked, but did as he was told.

"You came onto me, you pervert!" Katie yelled and ran over to the cops.

"What? I did not! She came onto me!" Troy defended.

"I'm only seven, hello!" she defended.

The cop took hold of Troy and forced him into the car. Troy knew that this was definitely not his day…

* * *

LOZE: Did you all like that? 

ZEAJCL: Unfortunately, Katie is real. In fact, she's my Zac-obsessed younger cousin, hehe…

LOZE: I can tell where she got it from…

ZEAJCL: Well, can I help it that he's hott?

LOZE: Anyways, we sadly have one more chapter left, and that's the epilogue, then it's on to Prank'd 2!

ZEAJCL: Find out what happened to your favorite characters next time on Prank'd!


End file.
